Elven Pearls for Dwarven Halls
by StarSpray
Summary: You can't mine pearls, so Idun of Khazad-dûm goes to Lindon to trade for them.


_Written for the 2019 Back to Middle-earth Month Bingo, for the prompts "Mother of Narvi" and "Wife of Orodreth" for the Textual Ghosts card, and "Lindon" for the Second Age card._

* * *

The journey from Khazad-dûm to Lindon was always enjoyable in spring. Most of their trade nowadays with with the Elves in Eregion, of course, but there were no pearls there, and pearls were the one stone prized by dwarves that could not be mined. And so when there was the want, Idun went to Lindon, her ponies laden with goods from both Ost-in-Edhil and Khazad-dûm. The woods of Eriador were thick and dark in many places, but in many others they were green and bright as emeralds, and there was always something new to see, and often other travelers to meet.

The settlements in the Blue Mountains were busy as ever, and eager for news from the east. Idun spent several weeks there just catching up on all the gossip and meeting various cousins that had been born or married into the family since her last journey west. And, of course, there was boasting to be done, for her son was becoming one of the most renowned craftsmen of Khazad-dûm, even aside from his collaborations with Celebrimbor of Eregion.

At last, she came back down out of the mountains and passed into Lindon, with its wide fields and vineyards, and the Elves all singing songs about sunshine and leaves and starlight. And in Mithlond there were boat building songs as well, echoing up from the shipyards. Idun had visited them once or twice on previous visits. She didn't particularly like going out on the water, as it made her nauseas, but she admired the care and craftsmanship that went into even the smallest of boats made for elf children to take out onto the bay.

There was a large house set aside for use by Idun and other ambassadors from Khazad-dûm. Its design had been one of the first projects taken on together by Narvi and Celebrimbor, and Idun had overseen much of its construction. The carvings on the columns on either side of the wide doors were her own work. Unpacking took little time, as the goods they had brought would be traded away before long.

That evening Idun called upon her friend, and the one who oversaw the diving for pearls, Lady Lannith. She had been Queen of Nargothrond, once upon a time, and escaped its destruction by mere chance, being in Doriath at the time to visit kin. She had also been there for both the sackings of Menegroth, which had made things awkward at first, but Lannith was more reasonable than most elves, and now after so many years she and Idun had settled into a comfortable friendship.

They had dinner on Lannith's wide patio that overlooked the harbor. After sunset it was quiet, though the city itself was alight with lanterns and torches and laughter and music. "How was your journey, my friend?" asked Lannith, pouring them both more wine. It was light and pale and sweet, and Idun sipped it appreciatively.

"Eriador is quite nice this time of year," Idun replied. "As always."

"And how are things in Eregion, and in Khazad-dûm?" Lannith sipped her own wine and leaned back in her chair. A servant came to clear away the dinner dishes. They had dined on venison and roasted vegetables—a rarity in Mithlond, where they ate a great deal of seafood. Idun suspected that Lannith had gone out and hunted the deer herself.

"Things are going very well," Idun said. "Celebrimbor and Narvi are designing new doors for the west gate of Khazad-dûm—Celebrimbor's made this new stuff with mithril. Ithildin, I think he calls it. Narvi thinks it's marvelous, and it seems that Durin agrees."

The evening passed in idle talk and gossip, mostly on Idun's part as she knew few people in Mithlond and cared even less about what they did with their time, but Lannith knew many people in Eregion, both elven and Dwarven, and even a handful of Men. It was a pleasant evening, with cloudless skies filled with stars, and the smell of the sea fresh on the breeze. Idun would never want to live by the sea, but it was a refreshing place to visit.

The next morning Lannith brought her people to Idun and they got down to business. It took many days to sort through the pearls that Lannith brought to Idun, for neither of them would permit any but the best to be taken back to the craftspeople of Khazad-dûm. Time consuming, but enjoyable. She loved to see the pearls in the sunlight, the way they gleamed, all of them different sizes and slightly different shapes. They were not like the gemstones mined and cut by dwarves or elves, they were each one made alone and unique. And there was the mother of pearl too, to choose and pack away to take back. Idun had herself some ideas for the stuff, and she couldn't wait to get back to her workshop to get started.

It was nearing the start of summer when the negotiations were at last done, and Idun had done her duties in visiting King Gil-galad and Lord Círdan, passing along messages from Durin, and being given messages in return. She had eaten her fill of sea food, and had many a pleasant talk with Lady Lannith and the other pearl divers. Her ponies were laden with pearls now, and bolts of cloth and bottles of wine packed carefully in straw. It had been a good journey, but she was quite happy to return to the Misty Mountains, and her workshop, and her husband and her son.

"Farewell, Lady Lannith," she said as her pony was saddled. "I wish you fair diving!"

"Farewell, Lady Idun," Lannith replied, smiling. "I wish you fair journey!"


End file.
